Question: What is the value of $\left(\frac{2}{3}\right)\left(\frac{3}{4}\right)\left(\frac{4}{5}\right)\left(\frac{5}{6}\right)$? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Answer: We have that
\[\left(\frac{2}{\cancel{3}}\right)\left(\frac{\cancel{3}}{\cancel{4}}\right)\left(\frac{\cancel{4}}{\cancel{5}}\right)\left(\frac{\cancel{5}}{6}\right)=\frac{2}{6}=\boxed{\frac{1}{3}}. \]